


Dear You

by BAPyTurtle



Series: SEVENTEEN One-Shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, made for contest on aff, prompt from Seventeen's Say Yes, trigger warning : character death, tryhard angst with some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAPyTurtle/pseuds/BAPyTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Vernon to Seungkwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

 

_A click of his black pen and Vernon takes a look at the sheets of paper that rest between his hands. His eyes go over the words for the millionth time. He can practically recite it without even taking a peek. All the letters engraved into his heart._

 

 

Dear Boo Seungkwan,

It's been a while, huh? I've wanted to see you. I want to look at your beautiful presence in front of me, so much. I know I broke my promise by saying 'I miss you'. I still remember when you suggested that for us. You said that phrase is too sad and that you want our relationship only to be filled with positiveness. We pinky promised while watching the sunrise on the company's rooftop, surviving yet another all-nighter of practises. I really want to go back to that moment, but it's not like we could time travel. Even if we could, only scientists would be allowed. Oh. Sorry. I nearly rambled more about science facts again. I've been pretty out of it lately. I feed bad because the members get worried when they see me. Wonwoo-hyung once pulled me aside for a talk because he saw me leaning against the dorm walls, unconsciously calling your name in hopes that you would answer, but I could only hear our sweet voice that I recorded in my memory. Your answer along with a smile was deadly contagious.

 

 

_Vernon folded the papers and gently placed them into the white envelope that sat beside the rest of his stationary. He seals it and parts from the table, remembering to shove the chair back in before leaving the comfort of his dorm room. His group members noticed his movements, but didn't question the 98' liner boy who was slowly heading out after yelling to Seungcheol, "I'm going out for a sec, hyung!" With his shoelaces properly tied, he makes his way out the apartment with the envelope in hand, hidden in the pockets of his sweatshirt._

 

 

Dear Seungkwan,

Your appearance, your personality, both bloom like a pretty flower during spring. I always loved how full your cheeks were. It made my hands itch, wanting to hold them between my hands as I told you how amazing you are. I keep reminding you how perfect you look; no care about your shape, size or colour. I loved the way you felt so soft; it gave me a sense of warmth and comfort. Your lively personality balanced out my 'no fun' style. You could easily make me laugh, smile and just feel happy in general. I hope you still have those memories of us together. From the simplest of gestures to the biggest of events. I wish that you will forever remember those fragile memories. Because, I will never forget every moment that I have spent with you. It doesn't matter if time goes by and if years flow through my life like it were merely a second. I won't erase those memories even though my head isn't a hard drive or something. One thing's for sure, nothing about us will be abandoned from my mind.

 

 

_Outside the apartment complex, the boy's fingers couldn't stop fiddling with the edge of the envelope. Was it possible for footsteps to feel both light AND heavy? Because the weight on Vernon's feet made him confused as he passed by the front gate of the building, not forgetting to smile kindly to the friendly security guards. He unknowingly chose a lucky time to go outside. There wasn't too many people and the weather was good enough for him to be walking around. He steadily follows the path like a GPS; exact directions and correct distance without a single hesitation._

 

 

Dear You,

Another memory that I will never, in my entire life, forget, is our song. You always talked about it the second we successfully completed it, without Woozi-hyung's help. (well maybe a little at the start, but who cares, right?) You used to sing with me; when we're alone, when we're bored, when we're in the car, when we wait for the live broadcast, wherever we go and whenever allowed. The best time to me, however, is when we're alone at night, accompanying each other in one of the practise rooms available. I stayed by your side as you sung the chorus over and over again. I constantly waited for you, whether we were together at the time or if you were doing self-practise. Sometimes you would be the one to tell me to stay. Despite you knowing the answer and that I have voluntarily done so for so long, I confidently say "Yes, I will stay with you".

 

 

_Soon, Vernon reached the infamous river where the whole group used to hang out. Whether it was trainee years or the very recent times, it was invariably the place where they would release stress, let out their feelings, play at 2 in the morning or attempt a sports game. He stifles a laugh when he remembers the one time they decided to head to the river after midnight dance practise. Seokmin had suggested a round of ice-cream but when they got it, only after taking a bite did they realise that ice-cream at 1a.m. during the winter season by the river was a bad idea and left them freezing till the tips of their noses. Nevertheless, it was a fun experience for them._

 

 

Dear My Boo,

I kinda like that nickname I called you sometimes. It ended up with you singing that song repeatedly, which may or may not have made Mingyu-hyung glare for a second. The other name I liked because that's what you were to me every night we stay next to each other. 'My Light'. A beautiful calling for a magnificent person. But now, calling you that, doesn't make you come back. I still can't let you go. I will never let you leave my heart. All I can do for now is sing our song's melody, hoping that the voice that never answers me, replies with the well-memorised lyrics.

 

 

_The scenery changed from the blue, reflective river to rows of houses and Vernon knew that there were only a few more directions left. He passes by the familiar flora which enhance the area with its natural beauty; rows of vividly coloured flowers alongside neatly trimmed hedges and every few metres, a fruitful tree grew tall. One of the neighbourhood aunties that spotted him gladly let him take a fruit, but the boy had to decline, though reassuring her by saying that he'll come back for it later. With a grin and wave, Vernon continued walking down the sidewalk with the same goal in mind._

 

 

Dear My Light,

The song still plays in my head. It's really addicting, now that I think about it. It can make me happy. But that can only last for so long. I end up praying for the rest of the day to be cheery, replaying the records in my mind of your confession to me, our sweet talks and the tune that we created. I can't help but continue to wait for you. You told me to stay. I said yes. But why are you the one who left me first? What if we change that scenario. If I asked you to stay, right now. What would your answer be?

 

 

_He looks up finally and realises that he's reached his destination. Before stepping foot into the area, he takes out the envelope and looks at it sadly. How many times did he do this, only to run away before completing his initial mission? He grips it tight and finally, walks in. Despite rarely going inside, he knew the way by heart and kept reciting the words of the letter. When Vernon arrives to that spot, his feet freeze in place and he stares off lovingly. He made it._

 

 

Dear My Love,

I'm hoping the answer to my question is positively like my reply to yours. I don't want to be alone at night anymore. Neither do I want you to be unaccompanied as the moon is still glistening in the dark sky. I'm missing you so much. Again, I'm sorry for saying that. I can't help but miss you when you're the only thing that crosses my mind as the days go. Other than those three words, there's something else I haven't gotten to tell you. Well, maybe I did, but it was in the passing. I know I rarely say this and I mean what I say with full sincerity as well as honesty..... I just wanted to say.....

 

 

_Vernon's eyes stayed glued to the gravestone that had the name 'Boo Seungkwan' carved into it. There was a bouquet of flowers which made him guess that his mother must have visited him early this morning. She did mention heading back to Jeju today, so this must've been her temporary farewell to her beloved son. Vernon finally takes out the white envelope, containing his letter written on numerous pages of yellow paper, indicating the bright colour his lover used to portray. He carefully and gently placed the letter beside the flowers, quoting the last words he wrote on the sheet of paper._

 

 

I love you, Boo Seungkwan.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
